fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Barentain Nao
Barentain Nao (バレンタインナオ Barentain Nao) (Or Nina in the English dub) is one of the four main characters of MoodFlower PreCure�� who is a second-year middle school student who loves Cupcakes. Although she didn't even recognize her at first, Nao eventually became best friends with Mizuki Rin, again after Rin moved back to her hometown again. When she gets excited, she jumps around. Nao's alter ego is Cure Courage (九勇気 Kyua ''Yūki?) and she is based off Dreams and Happiness. '''Appearance' As Cure Courage & Cure Feather Nao has round golden eyes & light red hair pulled up in a high ponytail that reaches down her back and curls up. Loose, Curly strands of hair are seen on the sides and a cowlick on top. In her Civilian Form Nao's hair is in a much shorter ponytail and worn in a wing clip with a small orange in the middle. Her curled strands of hair and cowlick appear to be smaller as well. She is much shorter in this form and appears to be the same age as Mirei and Rin. She wears a winged tie on the school uniform. Personality Nao is a happy-go-lucky girl with a cheerful personality, who acts like Nagisa from the Original PreCure Series. Even though at first it doesn't seem like it since all she does is follow Rin around, she has a strong and close bond with her. It got revealed that she only follows Rin everywhere because she missed her the last years so much. It also got revealed that she never fit in her preppy school because of her happy-go-lucky attitude. Relationships ''' Mizuki Rin: is her childhood friend, and they used to play together when they were children.However, after Rin moved away at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since made up and now work together to fight the villains. Bibble: Bibble lives with Nao, and the two seem to get along very well, talking about whatever issues Nao is having.But When Bibble is in her Mirei form Mirei criticizes Nao often because she does not think Nao is capable to be a leader.They also bicker over food, especially cupcakes. However They Trust each other when they are in their PreCure Forms & respect each other. '''History Early Life When Rin and Nao were young they used to be best friends and would play together all the time. But When Rin became 8 her Parents & her moved to Harajuku. After That Nao lost her only friend. Becoming A Cure Nao was Running to School being late.Inside the School Building Nao ran into Rin but first she didn't recognize her. After Recognizing her & remember their past She & Rin find out that they are in the same class making them Classmates. After walking inside their Classroom they realize that their classmates & their teacher are hypnotized. In that moment Bibble jumps out of Nao's bag & tells them they have Transform into Pretty Cure. She gives them their PreDreCommunes & they turn into Cure Hope & Cure Courage. Cure Feather Cure Feather '''appears and takes over Cure Courage's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the sky, which is collected by the '''PreDreBraclets and used by Fap. The''' PreDreBraclets''' still retain their ability to collect power from the Dreams and the Reality after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Cure Courage Cure Courage (キュア・ホープ Kyua Yuki?) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Nao. She transforms using her PreDreCommunes along with her Transformation Mood Seed. Cure Hope and Cure Courage can perform an attack together called Harmony Stream, though with the Courage Stick, she can perform Courage Stream, an individual purification attack.Category:Characters